


I Missed Him

by FallenQueen2



Series: Heroes Vs. Aliens Drabbles [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Missing Scene, Sad Barry Allen, Sibling Love, Spoilers, barry is hurting, four way crossover, heroes vs. aliens, kara is awesome, kidnapped!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Barry missed grabbing Oliver by that much and he can’t handle it. Supergirl to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on my tumblr
> 
> https://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Barry just stood there, head craned back as he looked up at the dark sky. He felt numb; he didn’t reach Oliver in time. He couldn’t save him or the others; his heart was beating so fast in his chest and the world slowed down around him as he relived the sight of Oliver staring at him. 

Eyes wide behind the mask Barry had made him all that time ago as the light engulfed him and took him away. Out of Barry’s reach and he had been too slow. He was always too slow, he couldn’t even save Oliver the one person who always believed in him and was his hero.

He had been too slow to save Oliver!

“Oliver.” Barry found himself whispering as he stared defeated skyward. 

“Barry. Oh Barry I’m sorry.” A warm, strong hand was on his shoulder and he felt them slump under the pressure and familiar feeling. It was Kara, of course it was. She was most likely the only one who still liked him no matter how much he screwed up. 

“We will get them back Barry, I promise.” Kara said in that strong, sure voice of hers. All Barry wanted to do right now was curl up in a ball and never get up again. 

“Fastest man alive and I couldn’t even save him.” Barry found himself saying what was really on his mind, something he rarely did anymore but around Kara it was so simple. 

“It’s not your fault Barry, they were using their own technology which is more advance than anything we have on either of our Earth’s. Team Tech is on it and if anyone can find them it’s Felicity or so it seems from what I’ve gathered.” Kara pulled Barry into a hug, tugging down his cowl to expose his face, which she tucked into her neck like Alex did for her when she was younger and homesick. 

“I’ve just been too slow for a lot of things lately.” Barry muttered as he slowly wrapped his arms around Kara relishing in the warmth that she seemed to radiate. 

“Not too slow in getting me, after all your wormholes saved my life on one of your tries. I’ll always be here for you Barry, even if no one else is. Even if from what I’ve seen you won’t be, Oliver, Felicity and Caitlin seem to stick by you quite firmly.” Kara rambled and Barry let out a small laugh remembering why he had missed Kara so much when he had first came back to his Earth. 

“Come on, let’s go inside and get you some food. You need to eat a lot right? I think Felicity is ordering some uh Big Belly Burger?” Kara stumbled over the odd name.

“You’re in for a treat then, their burgers are the best thing on this Earth.” Barry kept one arm around Kara, as did she as they headed back towards STAR labs, feeling lighter than before. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She smirked. 

“You’re ice cream may be better, but our burgers will always win.” Barry said confidently. 

“Oh we’ll see now won’t we?” She teased back and Barry give a small laugh, he was still hurting from seeing Oliver taken but being around Kara it eased and his hope was restored. With Kara and the others by his side they would get them back and Barry would make the Dominators pay for daring to take him.


End file.
